Imprévu de taille!
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Rukia est une lycéenne de 16ans, en couple avec Ichigo depuis un bon moment. un jour, alors qu'elle est malade, elle apprends quelque chose à la quelle elle ne s'attendait pas. cet imprévu deviendra vite un soucis. elle ne veux pas en avertir Ichigo par honte, bien sur celui ci l'apprendra... comment deux adolescent vont réagir face à cela? quelle sera leur décision? venez lire :D
1. Chapter 1

_Yop mina san ! Voila c'est un sujet sur le quel je veux écrire depuis un moment déjà et puis voilà quoi je le fait ! Cette fanfic aura plusieurs chapitre et un épilogue à la fin, sur ce j'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout, bonne lecture ! UA !_

_Disclaimer : bleach ne m'appartiens pas T-T il reste la proprieté de Tite Kubo ! L'histoire est inventée de toute pièce par moi ! _

**Chapitre 1 : découverte bouleversante**

Rukia, 16 ans et demi, élève de terminale au lycée de Karakura, travaille en tant que serveuse dans un grand restaurant pendant les grandes vacances d'été pour se faire de l'argent, son petit ami est Ichigo Kurosaki et leur relation est sérieuse et dure déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Elle s'est provisoirement installée chez lui.

Un matin normal après une chaude nuit... (NDA : dans tout les sens du terme... hum hum)

-ohayo ! Dit doucement Ichigo en caressant le joue de Rukia qui venait de se reveiller

-salut ! Elle s'étira. Ça va ? Continua la jeune brune en lui donnant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes

-très bien et toi ? T'as bien dormi ? Répondit il tendrement

-oui, un peu fatiguée, pas beaucoup dormi, on se demande pas à cause de qui ! et la flemme d'aller bosser... grogna t elle en remontant la couverture sur sa tête

-rooh ça va, c'était un bon moment ! Même si ouais on à pas beaucoup dormi. Allez debout maintenant ma belle si tu est en retard ta patronne va te virer ! Taquina Ichigo

rukia repoussa la couverture et soupira

-oui c'est bon je me lève... râla la petite lycéenne

elle se prépara et fonça au boulot tandis qu' Ichigo allait passer sa matinée relax chez lui. Il avait trop la flemme de trouver un taf saisonnier étant donné que parfois il devait aider son père à la clinique, et qu'il avait pas mal d'argent sur son compte.

Au restaurant …

-bonjour ! S'exclama la patronne l'air ravie

-ohayo. Répondit Rukia en souriant

-yooooosh ma petite Rukia comment ça va ! Cria un homme aux longs cheveux rouges, qui était lui aussi serveur mais professionnel

-salut Renji, ouais ça va et toi ? Répondit la brunette habituée à un tel accueil

-aufaite Kuchiki-san, cela ne te dérangerai pas de faire un test en cuisine pour la semaine? Rigola sa patronne Yoruichi.

-heu oui pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs ou est Kisuke ?

-à l'étage, bon je vais te confier une tenue et tu va aller te changer dans la même pièce que d'habitude.

-hai arigato Yoruichi-san !

Il s'appelaient tous par leurs prénoms car avec déjà la pression du travail, si en plus il fallait faire tout ce blabla de nom de famille ect... la familiarité et le respect était de rigueur ici

elle monta donc se changer et enfila sa trop grande tenue et redescendit d'un pas motivé afin de commencer sa journée

-bon rukia tu va faire une tarte aux fraises pour le dessert du jour je vais te montrer et toi aussi toshiro tu fera ça... commença Soi Fon la sous chef

-oui !

Pendant ce temps la, chez Ichigo qui à reçu de la visite

-alors Kurosaki-kun, comment ça va avec Rukia ? Demanda la jeune rouquine

-oh très bien ! Et sinon ton travail en boulangerie ça va ?

-ça se passe bien ! J'invente plein de recette de pâtisseries et de pain ! Tu voudra en gouter ?

-heu n-non merci ça ira ! Répondit le jeune homme qui cachait un air dégoûté en repensant aux recettes habituelles d'Orihime

-comment va Rukia ? Demanda Orihime

-elle va bien, elle est juste un peu fatiguée et...

-oh vous faites quoi pour qu'elle soit fatiguée comme ça ? Coupa elle

-inoue ! La rappela à l'ordre Tatsuki

-oups gomen ! C'est sortit tout seul quelle baka je fait ! Répondit elle en tirant la langue

-ah ah ah ! rigolèrent Tatsuki et Ichigo en cœur

la journée passa... 23h...

-tadaima ! Lança Rukia l'air crevée

-yo ! Oh tu m'as l'air dead !

-ça j'te le fait pas dire ! Comme mon sms te l'as dit j'ai travaillé en cuisine et c'est galère ! Raconta Rukia en s'affalant sur le lit

-et ça va être comme ça toute la semaine ? Courage... fit son petit ami en la serrant dans ses bras contre son torse musclé

-je t'aime Ichigo. Lui souffla Rukia à l'oreille de celui-ci

-moi aussi Rukia. Répondit Ichigo en commençant à l'embrasser de toutes part

il se passa donc ce qu'il dut ce passer... le lendemain...

-hey Rukia ! Ça va ? Salua Ichigo l'air en pleine forme

-salut... répondit Rukia les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. J'suis trop fatiguée et j'me sens pas bien...

-oh c'est bizarre ça, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme... tu est toute pâle ! S'inquiéta le roux

-je crois que j'vais vomir !

Elle se précipita alors vers les toilettes...

elle revint plusieurs minutes après

-je pense pas que tu sera apte à travailler aujourd'hui tu devrai appeler Yoruichi, Renji ou Soi Fon pour prévenir

-je dois quand même y aller …

-non tu reste la ! En plus mon père est médecin il pourra t'ausculter et te soigner !

-pas la peine je te jure que ça va !

Sur ces paroles elle se prépara et alla à son travail. Ce fut un cauchemars toute la journée, vomissements répétés... et cela se poursuivit au moins une semaine comme ça. Elle avait repris son travail dans le service et cela était très fatiguant... elle refusait absolument qu' Isshin s'occupe d'elle.

11h dimanche 1er août.

-ichigo ! T'as vu l'heure ! Pourquoi le réveil n'as t il pas sonné ?

-du calme Rukia, Renji m'as appelé ce matin pour me demander de ne pas t'envoyer travailler aujourd'hui

-de quoi il se mêlent eux... ah mais je me sens pas bien... je vais re dormir

rukia s'est plongée dans ses pensées

_et si Yoruichi-san avait raison pour ce qu'elle m'as dit i jours... non ce n'est absolument pas possible, je deviens parano ! Je vais quand même voir un médecin cet aprem pendant qu'Ichigo sera en pleine assistance dans une opération de chirurgie complexe. Imagine c'est ça... non mais à quoi je pense ! Aller c'est grand temps que je me rendorme !_

13heures et Rukia venait a peine de se lever, elle avait pris un rendez vous la veille et elle devait s'y rendre à 14h30.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait à faire et alla d'un pas lent et traînant vers le cabinet médical.

Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque...

-Mlle Kuchiki ! S'exclama Ryuken Ishida. Oui il tenait aussi un mini cabinet en plus de son hopital.

-oui ! Répondit faiblement la jeune fille

-alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe jeune demoiselle ? Demanda le médecin, mais aussi père d'Uryu, en s'installant dans son fauteuil

-bah jme sens pas bien je vomis souvent, plein d'odeurs écoeurent d'un rien, maux de tête ect... et ce depuis à peu près une semaine

-tout pourrai laisser a croire que vous êtes enceinte, vous vous protégez ?

-b-biensur que oui ! Elle cria presque en répondant

-et saute d'humeurs aussi hein... bon ici c'est bien équipé je vais vous faire une prise de sang et l'analyser tout de suite. Mais avant je vais prendre votre tension ect...

-p-prise de sang ? Piqure... elle pâlit fortement elle haïssait cela (NDA : oh que oui moi nn plus je fait pas la fière quand je dois faire des piqûres surtout les vaccins... BAH ! T-T)

-ça va allez tu va rien sentir ! À ton age tu devrai être bien plus courageuse !

-bouhou oui c'est bon. Railla la petite

plusieurs minutes plus tard le verdict tomba...

-je suis désolé ou heureux je sais pas de vous annoncer un résultat positif.

-QUOIIIIIII ?!

/

**fin du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic ! J espere sincèrement que vous avez apprécié :D ouii je sais faut que je poursuive les autre … mais bon désolée ! Je vais mettre un peu de temps avant le prochain désolée du suspens *-* comment tout cela va degenerer, quelles réactions ? **

**Prochain chapitre : doutes et interrogations. **

**Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis s'il vous plait ? Merci :P**

**bisous à bientôt ! **

**Ps : je part en voyage deux semaines au Burkina Faso pour le mariage de mon père et je rencontrerai mon petit frère de 6mois ! *-* ça va géreeeeer c'est la deuxième fois que j'y vais **

**:3**

**pas de fic ni rien pendant ce temps du coup voilà ! Ja nee tout le monde ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**yosh' tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour cette looongue attente T-T car il s'est avéré que ma santé aie été très très mauvaise depuis mon voyage (qui était du 20avril au 4mai) (même la bas j'était pas bieeen, mais sinon c'était bien mon pti frère est trop mignon!) donc voilà je recommence à être en pleine forme alors voici un new chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez et que cette longue attente aura valut le coup ! (même si entre temps j'ai commencé la fanfic relations innatendues qui me tiens vraiment très très à cœur et que malgré tout j'ai pu écrire) Bref, ce chapitre sera essentiellement concentré sur les sentiments et ressentis de Rukia.**

**Encore désolée du retard monstre ! T-T …...**

**bonne lecture mina-san ! **

**disclaimer : bleach ne m'appartiens pas, mais à tite kubo !**

…**...**

_-je suis désolé ou heureux je sais pas de vous annoncer un résultat positif._

_-QUOIIIIIII ?!_

…_..._

Rukia était choquée et complètement perdue. Elle ? Enceinte ? Si jeune ? Une tonne de question se bousculaient dans sa tête sur le chemin du retour en pensant à tout ce que Ryuken lui avait dit et les options possibles pour elle. Mais le problème était ça : comment tout annoncer à Ichigo ?

La pauvre jeune fille était complètement boulversée.

-kuso ! Jura la jeune fille en cognant du pied une canette qui traînait par terre

elle décida de traîner un peu avant de rentrer afin de se changer les idées et de réfléchir.

-que faire... se demanda t-elle en retenant ses larmes

elle passa par hasard dans le parc. Ici elle voyait beaucoup d'enfants jouer, s'amuser, rigoler, parfois pleurer et leurs mère les réconforter. Elle eu un sourire à cette vue, elle passa machinalement une main sur son ventre encore plat. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-moshi moshi. Répondit-elle en voyant que la personne n'était autre que son petit ami

-_hey Rukia alors tu est allée chez le médecin ? Yuzu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure vu que je te cherchai _

_-_oui. Fit-elle en retenant les larmes qui se formaient

_-tu à l'air toute bizarre qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ? _S'inquiéta ichigo

-iee, daijobu (non je vais bien)

-_d'accord.. rentre vite alors_

_-_oui je serai bientôt la

-_je raccroche alors, à toute _

_-_hai à taleur

-_hey Rukia ? _

_-_oui ?

_-je t'aime ! Allé bisous_

-moi aussi je t'aime bisouus ! Fit elle en souriant

puis ils raccrochèrent. Rukia repris la route en détournant soigneusement les yeux du parc, mais malgré elle, elle entendait toujours les rires des enfants. Elle se disait que elle aussi un jour elle viendrai ici avec le ou les siens, mais que pour le moment elle était trop jeune.

« Tout être à le droit à la vie, souhaité ou non »

elle se remémorai les paroles de Renji qui avait dit ça un jour en voyant une personne mais aussi amie mettre fin à ses jours car elle était non désirée et rechignée par ses parents et croulai sous les injures des autres car elle à fini en famille d'accueil.

-ouais... tout être... murmura t-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre

…...

une fois arrivée à la clinique après être passée à la pharmacie...

-tadaima. Dit-elle tout simplement en rentrant

-hé Rukia-san quelque chose ne vas pas ? Interrogea Yuzu en voyant la petite mine de sa 'belle sœur'

-non, ça va ! Mentis la jeune fille en forçant un sourire

-ichi-nii est dans sa chambre ! Fit Karin ne souhaitant pas trop s'incruster dans la conversation

-arigato Karin ! Répondit-elle en montant les escaliers

…...

-entre Rukia déclara Ichigo qui à entendu les bruits de pas si caractéristiques de sa petite amie raisonner dans le couloir

-yo ichi ! Dit elle en entrant et serrant Ichigo dans ses bras

Elle retrouva le sourire assez rapidement en sa présence. Elle se sentait si bien ! Elle ne voudrai pas que cela s'arrête. Hélas, elle se devait de lui dire mais le courage lui manquai, c'est si délicat et difficile ! Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le réaliser elle même...

-alors ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-gneuh...

elle s'allongea sur le lit

-tu va vite aller mieux ?

-ouais Ichi... mais la je vais me reposer un peu je suis lessivée !

En effet elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions de la journée et à même refuser de faire quoi que ce soit durant la soirée et la nuit.

Et rebelote, le lendemain les nausées lui reprirent

-kuso, j'ai oublié de prendre mes médocs..

elle se dirigea vers son sac et sortit tout les médicaments et les fixaient. Anti-nauséeux, doliprane et même un certain traitement qui permettrai de mettre fin à la grossesse.

Elle les re-rangea après. Non, elle ne voulait pas tuer un petit être qui n'avait pas encore vécu. Mais à son âge... est-ce raisonnable ?

-quel dilemme ! Cria-t-elle presque.

-que ce passe t'il Rukia ? Demanda Ichigo qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, découvrant Rukia en train de pleurer. Il y as quoi dans ce sac ? Continua t'il

-ichi... ichigo... je..

aucun autre son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, prise par de trop lourds sanglots (nda : ça se dit ça ? xD)

ichigo se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et attendait patiemment qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer

-ichigo... je... oh non.. j'ai tellement honte... j'y arrive pas

elle continuai de pleurer car elle à accumulé beaucoup de pression. Elle savait que sa vie toute entière allait en être bouleversée, quoi qu'elle fasse. Sa vie et celle de son cher petit ami

-chuut rukia.. t'inquiète pas, je suis la, je t'écoute.. mais si tu veux pas me le dire maintenant j'attendrai que tu en aie envie

-m..merci mais... j'peux pas garder ça pour moi c'est trop dur...

-je suis la ma chérie... dit-il calmement en essuyant les larmes de Rukia.

Lui aussi était triste. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

-oui merci Ichigo

elle lui avoua alors avec énormément de mal et une petite dose de courage..

-à.. à cause de... de nos conneries... j-je suis enceinte...

-sééééérieeeeeux ?!

…...

**voilà la fin du chap 2 ! assez court c'est vrai... à peine 3 pages word (sans compter les blabla du début et de la fin, ça fait 4 pages et demi et total) mais bon ^^**

**on verra la réactions et les décisions prises au prochain chapitre ! Heu pour les éventuelles fautes j'suis désolée T-T **

**j'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est assez difficile à écrire et de se mettre à sa place... **

**j'ai fait nuit blanche cette nuit mdr j'ai passé au moins deux voire trois heures à écrire ! **

**aller ja nee mina-san ! Reviews ? *-* **

**réponses aux deux reviews anonymes (sur les 6) ^^ **

**wababa : owi merciiii ! :D tu sais je fais de mon mieux ! Et je suis ravie de te retrouver dans tout mes écrits ! Je t'aime :3 ! ouais j'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais ça pose parfois problème vu que je commence plein d'histoire et qu'après je galère à faire tout XD ravie que tu aime ce que je fais !**

**bref j'espère que tu à aimé aussi ce chapitre, bisouus ! **

**tony : merci ^^ ouais XD ravie que toi aussi tu trouve ça génial! Ouaiiiis je continue comme ça tkt' pas :p allé bisous ! En esperant que tu à aussi aimé ce chapitre !**


End file.
